Echo The Mutant Lizard
Echo The Mutant Lizard is a Lizard Animatronic, He is Male He Has Dark-Green Scales and Yellow Scales on The Front of His Neck, Bottom of His Lower Jaw and Tail and The Muscles on His Torso. His Left Pupil is Red, His Right Pupil is Light-Green and a Little Glitchy. He Has 4 Arms, The Extra Arms on The Armpits. He Wears Torn Gray Shorts. He Has Pointed Scaly Ears. Withered Version: He is Missing His Waist and Legs, All 4 of His Forearms and Hands are Missing It's Suit. His Eyes are Completely Black But He Can Still See, White Pupils are His Eyes Will Flicker Randomly, He is Rusty Toy Version: He Has Only 2 Arms. He Has Light-Green Cheeks, Light-Red Eyes, Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm Except Hand and Right Foot. His Shorts Aren't Torn and He Has a Dark-Gray Bow-Tie. Phantom Version: He is Missing His Left Lower Hand. He is Covered in Holes, Dents, Rips, and Lots of Loose Wires. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot and Right Lower Upper-Arm. He is Very Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: He Has 6 Arms, 3 on Each Side. He Has Bloodshot Light-Red Eyes. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg. He Has 4 Rows of Neon-Green Razor-Sharp Teeth. He is Very Glitchy and Twitches Alot Withered Toy Version: He Looks Like Withered Golden Freddy, Covered in Holes and Loose Wires and Missing His Left Ear, But He is Also Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Left Hand, Right Ear, and Lower Jaw, His Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. He is Very Moldy and Dirty Phantom Toy Version: He Looks Like Withered Bonnie, Missing Left Arm, Faceless, Missing The Suit on His Right Foot and Left Hand. But He is Also Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear and His Left Leg Below The Thigh Nightmare Toy Version: He Also Has 6 Arms, His Eyes are Grayish and Bloodshot. His Left Eye is Malfunctioning and Glitchy. He Has 4 Sets of Razor-Sharp Bloody Teeth. He Also Twitches Alot. He Crawls Alot, Even Through He Has Legs. He Also Missing The Suit on Both Feet Fredbear Version: He is Pretty Broken and Only Has 2 Arms, He is Faceless, But He Still Has His Lower Jaw and Eyes. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Lower-Leg, Both Hands, and Right Forearm Except Hand. He is Very Dusty and Cracked and His Voicebox is Fuzzy Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing His Hands on His Lower-Arms and Right Eye, His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down, He is Covered in Rips. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Hands and Forearms on Upper-Arms. Golden Version: He is Missing His Left Lower-Arm, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot and Left Lower-Leg. He is Missing The Suit on The Upper-Part of His Mask Not Including His Lower Jaw and Neck, He is Covered in Some Rips and Loose Wires Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Shiny Eyes and Smooth Scales. Also No Damage Marks Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Left Ear and The Suit on His Lower Jaw and Left Forearm. He is Missing His Right Arm With Wires Hanging Out. He Has Dark-Red Razor-Sharp Teeth and Claws. He Has Bloodshot Eyes Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear and Right Upper-Arm. He is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso, A Broken Slanted Jaw and His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, He is Also Missing The Suit on His Left Foot Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Dark-Green Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Still Has Her Muscles But Alot Smaller, a Longer Tail and Smoother Scales